Home For Infinite Losers
The Home For Infinite Losers is where deceased villains go after they die. It was first seen when Tabuu went there to recruit Mag Mel, but was unsuccessful due to Piccolo and Meta Knight (who became the Guardians of the Home For Infinite Losers after they died) locking him up. Mario and Ike later get sent here by a brainwashed Princess Peach, and are forced to fight Frieza, Cell, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand and barely manage to win. The Home For Infinite Losers is later seen again, where all the deceased villains reluctantly support the heroes against Samus Aran. Later, the Home For Infinite Losers is seen again when Mag Mel explains that the Heroes of Legend are the key to escaping the Home For Infinite Losers. The Home For Infinite Losers reappears in Season 29, when Mechtavius Destroyer is released from it during the siege of Earth. In Season 30, Fawful flees to the Home For Infinite Losers after his plans backfire, where it becomes the central setting of Season 30. Current Residents Fawful - Killed by Coredegon out of malice. Fawful is currently the only villain who actually died in HFIL. Zombie Fantastic Four Zombie Reed - Killed by an angry Colonel America after constantly ridiculing Zombie Spider-Man and killing Zombie Iron Man. Zombie Sue - Killed by Zombie Iron Man in his final stand. Zombie Torch - Killed with Zombie Sue by Zombie Iron Man in his last stand. Zombie Thing - Killed by Colonel America due to being loyal to Zombie Reed. Former Residents Mag Mel - Self-destructed in an attempt to kill Tobi, and later becomes the ruler of the Home For Infinite Losers. Evolved Razenoid - Mag Mel's Guardian Bakugan, who died with his master. Kazarina - The Haos brawler for the Twelve Orders who was murdered by Gill. Kisame Hoshigaki - Murdered by Yami Bakura after betraying the Akatsuki. Deidara - Self-destructed in an attempt to kill Yami Bakura. Sasori - Murdered by Yami Bakura for no reason. Hidan - Incinerated to death by Samus Aran. Kakuzu - Same as Hidan. Nagato - Murdered by Tobi so he could claim the Rinnegan. Konan - Died protecting Nagato. Frieza - Vaporized by the mutated Drago. Android 19 - Same as Frieza. Cell - Murdered by Samus Aran for no reason. Master Hand - Killed by the combined efforts of the Heroes of Legend and Gohan. Crazy Hand - Same as Master Hand. Patient Zero - Killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. Samus Aran - Killed by Gohan's full power Kamehameha. Yami Bakura - Same as Samus, due to his corpse being absorbed by her. Gigadark Bowser - Same as Samus, since she is his descendant. Jenova - Same as Samus, due to being absorbed by Yami Bakura. Ten-Tails - Same as Samus, due to being absorbed by Yami Bakura. Yami Zelda - Same as Samus, due to being absorbed by her. Yami Kirby - Same as Samus, due to being absorbed by her. Zarbon - See Zarbon on the Dragon Ball Wiki. Dodoria - See Dodoria on the Dragon Ball Wiki. Nappa - See Nappa on the Dragon Ball Wiki. Raditz - See Raditz on the Dragon Ball Wiki. Category:Locations Category:External Links